1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a relay device that relays data between buses, in particular to a relay device used for in-vehicle network.
2. Related Art
In an in-vehicle network installed in a vehicle, a plurality of ECUs (Electronic Control Units) that control hardware of the vehicle are connected through CAN (Controller Area Network) buses and the buses are connected through a gateway device.
Such a gateway device for vehicle, which is connected between a plurality of buses and transmits data, is disclosed in JP 2007-243322 A.